


Pull The Trigger

by jeodoboleo



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-pop
Genre: Blood, Gun Violence, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeodoboleo/pseuds/jeodoboleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin and Yunho aren’t the people they seem to be.<br/>(note: this is a repost).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull The Trigger

Yunho’s hand closes over the gun in his pocket.  
  
He tries to be expressionless, to exude an uncaring and cold aura, because this needs to work.  
  
Has to work.  
  
But Changmin is slinking towards him with that _look_ and Yunho just wants to melt into his arms. He’s supposed to be a cold hearted spy goddamn it, shooting at point blank range without batting an eye; he shouldn’t be flustered by some man - Changmin in a thin white dress shirt and the tightest leather pants he’s ever seen. Squaring his shoulders, he tips his head up a bit; gives Changmin a cool once over but his hand is hurting from the hard ridges of his gun digging into his palm. If he fucks up now, it’ll be the end for the both of them.

“What are you doing here.”

“I could ask you the same thing hyung,” Changmin smiles, teeth ever white and brilliant.

Yunho strides closer and pushes Changmin to the wall. He isn’t here to play around. He takes the gun from his pocket and thumbs the safety, gets the gun ready to fire, the sound loud in the quiet of the room. He knows Changmin hears it by the way he tenses underneath him his breath catching and whispering out of him.

“I could shoot you right now Changmin, and I wouldn’t care,” Yunho rasps, pining Changmin to the wall with his body, twisting his arms painfully behind him.

He feels a growl purring in his throat when the younger has the audacity to smirk, cheek pressed to the wall, “I call your bluff hyung, you’d never do it,” he ruts back against Yunho, “you love me.”

Yunho shoves him harder with a snarl, swallowing his curse as he feels himself get hard. He puts the muzzle of the gun between Changmin’s parted lips, “Are you sure about that? Getting rid if you is as easy as pulling the trigger.”

He presses the barrel of the gun down onto Changmin’s tongue, and the younger man chokes back a moan, looking overwhelmed with the shaft of the gun stretching his mouth.

“ _Jung_ ,” a voice crackles from Yunho’s earpiece, “ _you’ve got him. Shoot him._ "

Changmin tries to jerk free, bucking up and no doubt trying to use his quick reflexes to his advantage, but Yunho’s faster, pressing him back against the wall. Changmin winces, and Yunho licks his ear gently in apology, not able to use his words. He remembers his place, why they’re here. He needs to plays it up for their audience.

"C'mon! fucking shoot me!” Changmin snarls, pushing back against Yunho, and he loosens his grip in surprise, suddenly thrown out of his thoughts.

Changmin wasn’t supposed to do that. That wasn’t planned. Yunho’s heart knocks rapidly in his chest as he scrambles to regain his bearings, but Changmin is already shoving Yunho into a wooden chair nearby. He doesn’t waste anytime in tying him with the rope on the table - thick and wiry - the kind that would take at least five minutes of hacking at, even with the sharpest knife. Changmin’s brows pull together slightly as he tugs on the knots, the rope pressing into Yunho’s soft body.

“Did I really not mean anything to you?” Changmins says, tone even but his voice is ragged with effort.

Yunho smirks inwardly. Had he wanted to, he could’ve undone the knots binding him in no time, a boy scout could do a better job of this. Or forced himself against the wall and broken the chair, had the knots been tied to actually bind him. Changmin walks over to him, hair falling over one eye. He suddenly sits down on Yunho’s lap, legs on either side of the chair and Yunho tenses, feeling heat pool in his belly.

“That day,” Changmin starts, licking his lips and leaning closer, “I pushed you down onto the couch in my office and I sat on your face while you ate me out - or the time you bent me over your car and fucked me… Did that really mean nothing to you?"

Yunho’s lips part at the memory, Changmin beautiful and pliant and demanding underneath him. It was messy and fast and Yunho would’ve preferred having sex on a bed, but they way Changmin looked at him, his desperate sounds as he reached his peak. It was all worth it. He looks at Changmin and scoffs, an arrogant smile spreading across his face that would normally make Changmin’s blood boil. He knows what he’s doing to Changmin, the younger man’s fingers digging into his thighs.

“Of course not. And if you think you can get any information off me by trying to tug at my heart strings - well. You should know better than that by now, Changmin-ah.”

Changmin’s lips nearly curl into a snarl as he slips off Yunho’s lap. He circles the chair once, twice; hand on Yunho’s chest before he’s standing behind the chair and shoving his gun under Yunho’s throat. His mouth is back at Yunho’s ear and he makes sure the older man can feel the brush of his chapped, bitten lips.

"Is that so?” He circles back around to the front, the gun never leaving it’s place on Yunho’s Adam’s apple,“Tell me why the fuck you’re working for them Yunho, or help me God I will -"

Yunho smirks, and Changmin nearly moans aloud, palms starting to sweat. Yunho enjoys riling the younger man up a little too much, his eyes burrowing into his with a knowing glint.

"Or you’ll what? Kill me? Death is inevitable in my line of work. I’m just lucky it’ll be your hand."

Changmin looks down, breathing heavy, hands clenching so tightly his knuckles turn white. Yunho doesn’t know when he does it, but Changmin’s arm swings back a little before he brings his arm forward, whipping Yunho in the side of his face with his pistol.

" _Yunho!_ ” The voice roars,“ _You’ve got a fucking pistol on you! You were trained for this! Shoot. Him._ "

Yunho’s head snaps to the side from impact, eyes wide in surprise and Changmin nearly apologizes, but he manages to remain indifferent.

"We both know I will kill you, hyung."

Yunho shivers at the steely tone, licking his lips and feeling satisfaction roll through him when Changmin’s cheeks colour. Yunho spits on the ground at his feet, leaving a spatter of blood and saliva on the grimy floor. He takes a deep breath.

It’s now or never.

He purposely strains his neck to the left to look at the wall, trying to look as subtle and believable as possible, and he knows Changmin understands when the man grabs him by the collar.

"You had this room bugged!?” Changmin hisses, hair flopping further into his eyes.

Yunho’s calm when he replies, “Let me go. And I’ll tell you where the camera is."

Changmin eyes him suspiciously, but the caress to his throat tells otherwise.

"Fine. But your hands will still be tied.”

_“No, Yunho-"_

Yunho walks over to the wall and awkwardly points to a small crack, "There.”

_“-don’t you fucking dare."_

Changmin leans down to inspect it, grinning when he sees the tiny camera, "Thanks."

The younger man points his gun at the camera before shooting it.

" _Yunho? Yunho!? Shitshitshit send in back-up! He could be already dead!_ "

Yunho smiles back at Changmin, giving him a wink before the younger comes over and unties Yunho’s hands. He cups Changmin’s cheeks before kissing him deeply, wincing as a tongue traces over his swollen lips.

Now all they had to do is sit back and wait.

**Author's Note:**

> * confused? the ending is open to interpretation~  
> * you can also find and talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeodoboleo) and [tumblr](http://www.jeodoboleo.tumblr.com/)!~  
> * comments (and kudos) are appreciated and encourage me to post more! ♡♡♡


End file.
